Pok-e-jùs. The Origin of Creepypastas.
Ah... You though that "creepypastas" were... Internet stuff? I pity you. I, one of the Pok-e-jù, a race of ancient demons, will tell you the story behind your so famous monsters and killers. ... ... ... The Pok-e-jù got nothing with the humans, I swear, but you, violent mindless animals, started to kidnad my brothers and sisters to make horrible experiments in them. Not enough, you would lock them in cells and name them like objects in warehouses, always with 3 letters and a number. So we couldn't pretend we weren't seeing this. We HAD to do something! So we started to create some things to hurt you too. (I'm afraid I forgot to tell you, but Pok-e-jùs cannot touch physical things, so we couldn't harm you physically). In order to do so, we started to take every negative feeling of every human being to create mindless violents creatures, just as you are! Some of them came out like bizarre monsters, with tentacles, huge claws and a incredible taste for human blood. Others came out just like humans, with some differences here and there, but with a killing instinct as well. But we couldn't be more lucky, some of those creatures started to capture humans to make them monster to! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHO WOULD THOUGH IN THIS? WE CREATED A MONSTERS FACTORY! Misterious kidnappings, unsolving murder cases, paranormal drawing and "fairy tales" started to occur. Of course, for a race which believes that they're alone in the universe, I didn't expected anything different. You started to look for answers in human world... Pff... Ridiculous. You would never discover. ... ... ... So, that's it. "Creepypastas" are here, killing more and more humans each day, and now, instead of looking for answers, you love them, adore them, treat them like GODS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA What? Are you mad? Take a look at this: Slender Man: One of my bests. Ungodly power and speed, perfect hiding, can create an entire army of masked killers, and you just made a game of it? Are you insane? HE IS BUILDING AN ARMY, AND YOU PLAY WITH HIM? WAKE UP! Jeff The Killer: Now wait. YOU LOVE THIS GUY! And it is a cold hearted killer! It kills children, men, women, in any ages! And it is a psycho as well, with all of this smile and the perfect message before killing: Go to sleep........... AND YOU CAN'T STOP MAKING STORIES ABOUT HIM! Are you insane? It would kill you in a blink, and you would do what? "AAAAAAYYYYY, JEFF, I LUV YOU SOOOOO MUUUUUCH, COME, MAKE A BEAUTIFUL SMILE ON MY....". Please, stop. It is a killer, not a lover. Well, no, forget what I said, keep thinking it's a good "person", it's better for the killing, you know, no fame, no repercussion... Smile.jpg: We attacked you by internet also, smile.jpg was very successful. It killed lots of people and is still treated as a joke. Some copies of it are being sent every day as a prank, but sometimes, it just pops out of the screen and... You know what happen, the "Spread the word" stuff. Some guys tried to kill it, but luckily I have some defenses softwares too. Lost Silver: You though it was just a creepy video game? Huh? Actually, Lost Silver works just to promote fear, so we can created more monsters. But it has killed some people too, of course, with some help. All the horrendous music, gross sprite edits, and some towns that will just haunt the hell out of you. What? It was you who wanted to play the game where "Silver" has no arms, legs or eyes. Your fault that now you're terrified and contributing to create more creatures. Eyeless Jack: Black market? Really? You think stolen organs are going to FREAKING BLACK MARKETS?? ALL OF THEM ARE GOING TO THIS LITTLE BOY STOMACH! Accurate like a surgeon, sneaky as a snake, fatal as venom. The perfect killer, and you blame some stupid criminals for stealing organs with such perfection? That's a Pok-e-jù level of awesomeness. Laughing Jack: Just as Eyeless Jack, it it the perfect killer, but it prefers to work on adult mind, leading to them killing their own child! Amazing, huh? A piece of art! He could be a good friend of you son and you would discover it real face just when the knife in your hand is slashing through your so loved child... What a pity. Can you see now? Creepypastas aren't internet stuff! THEY WERE CREATED BY US, POK-E-JÙ, AS WAY OF REVENGE FOR KILLING OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS! And we won't stop, we will keep creating more and more monsters, and let them create more and more slaves, just to see you cry, to see the horror inside your soul. So, next time you play a "Creepypasta Hack ROM", maybe, just maybe, you may encounter one of our "Video-game agents"... HAHAHAHAHAHA. And the only thing you will be able to think is: I've met a terrible fate...